To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar
Handlung / Summary / Acte deutsch Spoilerwarnung Es hätte so schön sein können, die schillernden Drag Queens Miss Vida Boheme (Patrick Swayze) und Miss Noxeema Jackson (Wesley Snipes) gewinnen den Drag-Queen-Contest in New York und wollen sich auf den Weg von New York nach Hollywood machen um dort an dem USA Drag-Queen-Contest teilzunehmen. Doch die großzügige Vida hat Mitleid mit der Verliererin Chi Chi Rodriguez (John Leguizamo) und so nehmen sie und Noxeema den „kleinen Latinobengel im Fummel“ mit nach Hollywood, um ihm zu zeigen, was eine Drag Queen ausmacht. Diese ist manchmal aber keine nette „Mamita“ sondern verhält sich gerne wie eine verzogene Beverly Hills Göre, die Vida die schlimmsten Wörter an den Kopf wirft, denn es ist nicht unbedingt nett zu sagen, dass die „arme, gepeinigte“ Vida eine „böse weiße Hexe des Nordens ist, mit Fingernägeln im Gesicht und einen Godzilla Mundgeruch in der Nase!“. So machen sich die drei Karriere Girls auf ihren Weg, das Land zu schockieren. Auf halber Strecke werden sie von dem etwas trotteligen Sheriff „Dullart“ (im Film betont er immer wieder, dass es „Dollart“ heißt, obwohl „Dullart“ auf seinem Abzeichen steht) angehalten und der wiederum interessiert sich nicht sosehr dafür, dass die drei Grazien Karriere machen wollen, sondern ist vielmehr angetan von der attraktiven Vida, die er sogleich vernaschen will, was diese sich aber ganz und gar nicht gefallen lässt. Nachdem der „nette“ Sheriff von Vida erst einmal zurechtgewiesen wurde, nehmen die drei Girls an, „dass der Gute dahin ist“. Nach diesem Zwischenfall bleibt ihr „67er Cadillac Cabrio“ auf halber Strecke durch eine Autopanne in der Nähe des verschlafenen Kaffs Snydersville hängen, wo sie versuchen, das Beste aus ihrer misslichen Lage zu machen. Mit viel Glitter und ein paar falschen Wimpern rütteln sie das verschlafene Dörfchen auf. Die „Ladys“ haben auf ihrer Reise immer ihren Glücksbringer, ein Bild von Julie Newmar, („der einzig wahren Catwoman“) dabei. Sie leben nach den Grundsätzen des perfekten Stylings und „versuchen einen Farbton zu finden der ihrer natürlichen Hautfarbe etwas mehr entspricht“ - kann „soviel Schönheit echt sein?“. Dabei sind ihre Lieblinge z.B. die überaus Göttliche Diana Vreeland Autobiografie und ihre schicken Fummel aus den „Siebzigern“. Zum Ende ihrer Reise werden sie sogar vor Sheriff „Dullart“ verteidigt, und auch ihre Aktivitäten als Personal Stylist bleiben nicht ohne Folgen, denn die etwas „wild wachsenden“ Bewohner von Snydersville haben ein paar Beauty Tipps erhalten,... und sind nun gar nicht mehr so „verwildert“. Auch ihre „göttlichen“ Lebensweisheiten bleiben nicht ohne Auswirkungen, so löst sich eine gebeutelte Ehefrau von ihrem tyrannischen Ehemann und durch Vidas Hilfe hört sogar ein Stotterer mit dem Stottern auf, und das nur durch die Autobiografie von Diana Vreeland, welch Göttliches Zeichen! Am Ende erfahren wir sogar, dass vier Schritte von Nöten sind, um von einer Drag Princess in den Drag Queen Himmel aufzusteigen, und dass Gott weder Mann noch Frau ist, sondern eine Drag Queen - warum sollte es sonst Tropenfische geben oder einen Regenbogen in einer Ölpfütze, würde ein „männlicher“ Gott so etwas denn tun... english Spoiler warning After Vida Boheme (Swayze) and Noxeema Jackson (Snipes) win a major New York drag contest and a trip to Hollywood, they are persuaded to take the inexperienced 'drag princess' Chi-Chi Rodriguez (Leguizamo) with them. The film's title refers to a totemic autographed photo of Julie Newmar that the trio carries with them on their journey. They buy a beat-up old Cadillac and set off for Los Angeles, but their car breaks down in a small town called Snydersville. With their wits and garish costumes, they transform the town, until homophobic cop Sheriff Dollard (Chris Penn) catches up with them. français Après que la victoire de Vida Boheme (Swayze) et de Noxeema Jackson (coups de feu) un concours important de drague de New York et un voyage à Hollywood, ils soient persuadées pour prendre la « princesse de drague » inexpérimentée Chi-Chi Rodriguez (Leguizamo) avec eux. Le titre du film se rapporte à une photo dédicacée totemic de Julie Newmar que le trio porte avec eux sur leur voyage. Ils achètent battent-vers le haut vieux Cadillac et placent au loin pour Los Angeles, mais leur voiture est en panne dans une petite ville appelée Snydersville. Avec leurs esprits et costumes voyants, ils transforment la ville, jusqu'au shérif homophobic de cannette de fil que Dollard (Chris Penn) se rattrape par rapport à eux. Hintergrund / Background / Secrète deutsch * Viele Figur-Namen entstammen der klassischen Literatur. Virgil und Beatrice tauchen in Dante Alighieris Göttliche Komödie, Billy Budd und Crazy Elija in den Hermann Melville-Arbeiten Billy Budd bzw. Moby Dick auf. * Der Filmtitel stammt von einem Bilm mit Autogramm von Julie Newmar, welches Douglas Carter Beanne an einer Wand des chinesischen Restaurants "China Bowl" Mitte der 1980er Jahre auf dem Time Square sah. * Der Name einer der Städte, Bala Cynwyd, ist ein Vorort von Philadelphia, wo der ausführende Produzent Mitchell Kohn die Junior High besuchte. * Vor der Szene, in der Sheriff Dollard (gespielt von Chris Penn) den Wagen an den Straßenrand winkt, versteckte Patrick Swayze im Geheimen einen Maiskolben an der Vorderseite seiner Unterhose. Die schockierte Reaktion von Penn, als dieser seine Hand in Swayzes Kostüm steckte, ist nicht gespielt. * Nach Aussage der drei männlichen Hauptdarsteller verbrannten diese nach dem Ende der Dreharbeiten ihre Kostüme, perrücken und Make Up, da es jeden Morgen so lange gedauert hat, eine Frau zu "werden". * Am Eröffnungswochenende war der Film auf Platz eins, mit einem Einspielergebnis von 4 Millionen Dollar. * Mel Gibson liebäugelte kurz mit dem Gedanken, Patrick Swayzes Rolle zu spielen. * John Leguizamo schreibt in seiner Autobiografie, dass sein häufiges Improvisieren Patrick Swayze so aufgeregt haben, dass dieser ihm ins Gesicht schlagen wollte. english * Several character names are taken from classic literature. Virgil and Beatrice appear in Dante Alighieri's Divine Comedy while Billy Budd and Crazy Elija appear in Herman Melville works, Billy Budd and Moby Dick respectively. * The title of the movie came from an autographed picture of Julie Newmar that Douglas Carter Beane saw on the wall of a Times Square Chinese restaurant, the China Bowl, in the mid 1980s. * The name of one of the towns, Bala Cynwyd, is a Philadelphia suburb, where Exec. Producer Mitchell Kohn attended junior high school. * Before filming the scene in which Sheriff Dollard (played by Chris Penn) pulls the car over at the roadside, Patrick Swayze secretly placed a corn cob down the front of his underwear. Penn's expression of shock upon putting his hand up Swayze's dress is not faked. * According to the three male leads, upon completion of filming they burned their costumes, wigs and make-up because it took so long each morning to "become" women. * Opened in the #1 spot the weekend it opened, with approx $4M. * Mel Gibson briefly flirted with the idea of playing the Patrick Swayze part. * According to John Leguizamo in his autobiography, his frequent improvisation angered Patrick Swayze so much that Swayze tried to punch him in the face. français * Plusieurs noms de caractère sont pris de la littérature classique. Virgil et Beatrice apparaissent en comédie divin de Dante Alighieri tandis que Billy Budd et Elija fol apparaissent en travaux de Herman Melville, Billy Budd et Moby Dick respectivement. * Le titre du film est venu d'une image dédicacée de Julie Newmar que Douglas Carter Beane a vue sur le mur d'un restaurant chinois de place de périodes, la cuvette de la Chine, au milieu des années 80. * Le nom d'une des villes, Bala Cynwyd, est une banlieue de Philadelphie, où Exec. Le producteur Mitchell Kohn est allé au lycée junior. * Avant que le pelliculage la scène dans laquelle le shérif Dollard (joué par Chris Penn) tire la voiture plus d'au bord de la route, Patrick Swayze a secrètement placé un épi de maïs en bas de l'avant de ses sous-vêtements. L'expression de Penn du choc en mettant sa main vers le haut de la robe de Swayze n'est pas truquée. * Selon les trois fils masculins, sur l'accomplissement du pelliculage ils ont brûlé leurs costumes, perruques et maquillage parce qu'il a pris ainsi désirent ardemment les femmes « devenues » de chaque matin. * Ouvert dans la tache #1 le week-end où elle s'est ouvert, avec approximativement $4M. * Mel Gibson a brièvement flirté avec l'idée de jouer le rôle de Patrick Swayze. * Selon John Leguizamo en son autobiographie, son improvisation fréquente a irrité Patrick Swayze tellement que Swayze a essayé de le poinçonner dans le visage. Meinungen / Ratings / Opinions :Bild:007.jpg Tommy-76 weblinks * IMDb **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français *wikipedia **deutscher Artikel **english article Kategorie:1995 Kategorie:USA_-_US_-_États-Unis